La noche más triste
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Para el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" / Es la noche más triste del año, de sus vidas, teñida de sangre. Es el final de un imperio, y el inicio de una colonia.


**Disclaimer: **La magia le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, así como las varitas y las pociones, por lo demás, la adaptación de la magia de Rowling al ambiente Azteca/Mexica, me pertenece a mí y me reservo su uso.

**Aclaraciones**: Quizá esta historia pueda parecer más original que fanfiction, pero tiene su nacimiento en la magia de Rowling y está basada en todo lo que ella ha dicho sobre los magos.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**La noche más triste**

_ "Pero Tecuixpo y Cuauhtémoc, Copo de Algodón y el Águila que Desciende no tienen futuro. Tienen un presente sitiado por el destino. Y el destino lleva la máscara de Cortés, la máscara de Alvarado, de Marina."_

_Copo de Algodón, María García Esperón._

* * *

**La matanza de Tóxcatl**

_Primer día del quinto mes, Tóxcatl_

—¿Lo oíste? —preguntó el muchacho, que había abandonado el Calmecac hacía pocos años y quizá, algún día, llegara a ser sacerdote—. El extranjero dio permiso para que se realizara la fiesta de Tóxcatl [1]…

—Ahora tenemos que pedirles permiso… —refunfuñó el otro—. Desde que el _huey tlatoani_ les concede todos sus caprichos. —Caminaban por la plaza principal de Tenochtitlán, durante las preparaciones previas a la fiesta de Tóxcatl, un complicado ritual al dios Tezcatlipoca [2].

Los guerreros habían dejado sus armas, uno de los tambores empezaba a sonar, aquel día, el primero del quinto mes. Los dos muchachos, que desde los quince eran fieros guerreros se alejaron de la multitud. Aún no eran guerreros dignos de participar en el ritual, pero ya lo serían algún día. Quizá, incluso, uno de ellos sería bendecido con el inmenso honor de convertirse en el sacrificio. Pero no era común que eligieran a muchachos como ellos.

Ellos, que habían sido entrenados para convertirse en sacerdotes, en brujos, entrenados para el sacrificio y la penitencia desde la más tierna edad. Guerreros cuya única arma era un palo de madera que ellos mismos habían tallado con cuidado excesivo. Pasaban días y noches tallándola, con madera de roble, o jacaranda, o álamo. Y en su núcleo, con cuidado, depositaban un trozo de serpiente emplumada un cabello de Ahuizotl. Las más raras, incluso, poseían fibras de corazón de dragón, y estaban reservadas para los únicos guerreros que se aventuraban en el corazón del Popocatépetl y se atrevían a vérselas de frente con un dragón [3].

—He oído a algunos decir que incluso consideran al hombre un Dios… —murmuró el primero—. ¿Qué dios puede ser, si la única vez que el _huey tlatoani_ lo invitó al templo mayor arremetió con las figuras sagradas y le rogó que se convirtiera a la religión suya? —cuestionó.

—Son raros… pero tienen aliados, no lo olvides —comentó el otro, caminando por las calles aledañas, mientras veían a españoles y a aztecas convivir de aquella rara manera—. Los tlaxcaltecas están con ellos e incluso les regalaron a las once mujeres… Entre ellas a Malintzin, la mujer que, siempre al lado del hombre de barba, Cortés, habla su idioma. ¿Los has oído? La llaman Marina.

Malitzin. Que ya no se hace llamar Malitzin, sino por un nombre tan raro como el de los extranjeros: Marina, que en boca de los dos jóvenes aztecas suena extraño y hasta forzado, con sonidos que no están acostumbrados a oír.

El más robusto, Xihuitl, trataba de mostrarse comprensivo, pero cada vez le costaba más entender las acciones de su gobernante. Sabía que un día sería sacerdote y quizá sería consejero. De un hombre como Cuitláhuac, casado con una de las hijas de Moctezuma Xocotzin, el huey tlatoani, Tecuixpo Ixtlaxóchitl, Copo de algodón, Flor blanca. O quizá de uno de los más notabes guerreros que han pasado por el Cálmecac: Cuauhtémoc. Pero aún era joven. Aun debía terminar su formación en la ciudad de los dioses, la gran ciudad abandonada, Teotihucán [4], una formación sólo destinada a los gobernantes y a los muchachos como él, que habían tenido el honor de heredar la magia, que podían canalizar su energía a través de aquellas varitas que ellos mismos tallaban.

Siguieron caminando, hasta volver al Templo Mayor, donde las festividades acababan de empezar, bajo la mirada escrutadora de los extranjeros, blancos y con cabello en la cara, que vestían metal y montaban animales enormes que ninguno de ellos dos había visto nunca. Ninguno de los guerreros llevaba armas, y ellos, aunque llevaban las varitas en las manos, sabían que estaba prohibido usarlas durante la fiesta, más si era para atacar a alguien. Y cuando conducían al sacrificio, que siempre era un mago, por la creencia de que el poder residía en su corazón, hasta lo alto de la pirámide, para abrirle el pecho y sacarle el corazón, mientras los guerreros bailaban al son de los tambores sonó el grito y corrió la sangre empapando la plaza.

Entró Tonatiuh, con sus hombres, y los extranjeros. Y la sangre corrió mientras los niños lloraban antes caer muertos en la plaza, y las mujeres gritaban protegiendo inútilmente a sus niños.

Ninguno de los guerreros mexicas portaba armas en aquel momento y los gritos y la histeria sucumbieron al momento, terminando con una de las festividades más sagradas de los aztecas. Muchos se dirigieron a las puertas, que encontraron cerradas y a españoles dispuestos a matarlos. Mataron sacerdotes y guerreros que no pudieron defenderse. El Templo mayor probó la sangre aquella mañana una y otra vez, mientras, los pocos supervivientes, intentaban hacerle frente a los extranjeros que habían demostrado un nulo respeto por los dioses. Xihuitl y el chico más joven, que criticaba a los extranjeros con saña, Tonalli, sacaron sus varitas para defenderse. No eran muchos, pero podían hacerle frente a los extranjeros, que parecían no conocer la magia.

Los tlaxcaltecas, deseosos ya de ver caer a los aztecas y su poderío, a cambio del poder y los privilegios que les habían prometido los extranjeros mataron hombres, mujeres, niños, dejando la ciudad cubierta de cadáveres. Y pronto quedaron pocos, y los extranjeros se replegaron mientras los mexicas conseguían por fin levantarse, por fin empezar a defenderse, cuando se oyó sobre el regreso de Cortes.

Las calles llenas de gente enfurecida. Blandiendo armas, o palos, o escudos, o aquellos que blandían varitas. Aquellos que, como Xihuitl o Tonalli, habían sobrevivido a la matanza gracias a su poder, ese que los extranjeros no conocían.

—¡El _huey tlatoani_ es el responsable! —oyeron el grito de una mujer. Y a ese grito le siguieron otros.

—¡El _huey tlatoani_ tiene la culpa! —aseguró Tonalli, uno de los chicos, enfurecido, intentando hacerse oír por su compañero—. ¡Desde que cedió a los extranjeros y les entregó la ciudad! ¡Desde que tenemos que pedirles permiso para realizar nuestras festividades! ¡Él les abrió las puertas de la ciudad y a cambio, hoy ellos nos matan a sangre fría!

Y la multitud, furiosa, sitió las casas de Axayácatl, el gran palacio de Moctezuma, culpándolo de todos los males, donde los extranjeros se habían refugiado, junto con los tlaxcaltecas asesinos, mientras la sangre se secaba en la plaza de la gran y sagrada Tenochtitlán, la ciudad que estaba sobre el agua que se había teñido de rojo escarlata.

* * *

**El asesinato del ****_huey tlatoani_**

_Segundo día del quinto mes, Tóxcatl_

Quedaban pocos sacerdotes, pocos hombres, pocos ricos. Ya sólo había una turba enfurecida con Moctezuma, alentados por Cuitláhuac, que tenía el apoyo de casi todos y sería nombrado el siguiente _huey tlatoani_. Todos culpaban a Moctezuma, por haber dejado pasar a los extranjeros. Xihuitl no sabía que pensar. Prefería no echarle la culpa a nadie mientras se encargaba de los heridos. Llevaba días y noches preparando remedios para los heridos, pócimas que calmaran a los desconsolados.

La gente lo respetaba porque era uno de los que portaban una varita y, aunque no sabían mucho de la gente como él, debido al secretismo que los rodeaba, lo respetaban. Porque si hubiera dejado pasar el verano y hubiera ido a acabar su formación a la ciudad de los Dioses, quizá hubiera vuelto como Sumo Sacerdote, el puesto que alguna le vez le había pertenecido al Gran Tlacaelel, el desposeído, al que le habían quitado su derecho al trono, pero que después habían investido como Sumo Sacerdote de la mujer serpiente.

Tonalli también hubiera ido a la ciudad de los Dioses y quizá también hubiera acabado su formación, pero sospechaba que nadie se atrevería a darle demasiado poder hasta que hubiera madurado, demostrado sus aptitudes y mejorado su actitud. Pero era su amigo desde la más tierna infancia, ambos de origen humilde, destinados a los tepochcallis [5], que, sin embargo, habían tenido pequeños brotes de magia a corta edad y habían sido enviados al Calmecac, como los hijos de los grandes señores, los destinados a gobernar.

Tonalli se acercó a él, donde, en cuclillas, preparaba un remedio con plantas que había conseguido durante toda la mañana, después de que Cortés ordenara a todos sus hombres que permanecieran en las casas de Axayácatl, donde los ciudadanos los habían sitiado.

—No pasará de esta noche —murmuró—, no vale la pena intentarlo.

Xihuitl negó con la cabeza, indicando que de todos modos lo intentaría, aunque fuera una causa perdida.

—Su madre confía en mí —volteó a ver a la mujer, vestida con un vestido ya sucio y manchado con la sangre de su hija, a la que los tlaxclatecas habían herido, pero no habían matado—, al menos quiero intentarlo. Y yo soy el único que puedo hacerlo.

La chica herida era la mujer con la que se iba a casar. Le prometió, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no importaba lo humilde que ella fuera, que se iba a casar con ella. Sabía, sin embargo, que si lo nombraban Sumo Sacerdote tendría que renunciar a todos los placeres terrenales, pero no se lo había dicho. Ella era bella, sonreía, era humilde, devota. Quetzalli. Y se iba a morir, con la mirada desesperada de su madre. Se iba a morir porque los tlaxcaltecas, aliados con los extranjeros, la habían herido.

Miró el remedio. Parecía agua turbia, color de jade. Cuando se acercó a la madre, ignorando a Tonalli, le hizo beber el remedio a Quetzalli. Tenía sudor frío en la frente y su cara estaba perpetuamente contraída en una mueca de dolor y así ya no estaba tan bella. Pero seguía siendo la chica con la que se iba a casar. Su prometida, aunque no tuviera magia, como las otras, esas mujeres que acudían al Calmecac en completo secreto y, apartadas de los demás, eran enseñadas a controlar su magia, a usarla en cosas que les resultarán útiles en el hogar, en la comida.

—Gracias —musitó su madre, y Quetzalli tosió. Escupió parte del remedio, pero por su garganta pasó otra parte. Al verle la herida, sin embargo, Xihuitl constató lo que le había dicho Tonalli, no pasaría de esa noche.

—¡El _huey tlatoani_ sale a la azotea! —oyeron el gritó—. ¡El _huey tlatoani_ hablará al pueblo!

Xihuitl se puso en pie, apresurado, al ver como Tonalli seguía a la multitud. Efectivamente, Moctezuma Xocoyotzin, cercado de extranjeros blancos, vestidos de plata, estaba en la azotea de las casas de Axayacatl, el gran palacio e intentaba mantener controlada a la multitud. ¿Pero qué podía decirle, ya? Todos le echaban la culpa y mientras él los instaba a mantenerse en paz, la multitud enfurecida le recordaba que los extranjeros y los tlaxcaltecas, encabezados por Alvarado y Tonatiuh habían interrumpido el sacrificio ritual y los habían matado a todos.

Xihuitl, sin embargo, no creía que la culpa fuera de Moctezuma. Él, que estudiaba las estrellas, y los presagios, él, más que nadie, había visto a la estrella roja brillar más notoria y más grande en el cielo desde hacía más de cinco años. Y sabía lo que eso significaba. También, había visto a la gran estrella humeante pasar y también había sabido su significado desde que los rumores de las extrañas ciudades flotantes, hechas de madera, habían llegado a la costa.

Pero fue Cuauhtémoc el que habló, primo del _huey tlatoani_, y todas las bocas aztecas hablaron con él. Cuauhtémoc, que le increpó a Moctezuma que no se atreviera a pedirles que dejaran a los extranjeros con vida, mientras el clamor de la multitud le increpaba a Moctezuma que ya no era su soberano.

Y llovió la primera piedra sobre la cara del _huey tlatoani_, al que no se podía tocar, ni mirar a los ojos. Y a la primera piedra le siguió una segunda, y una tercera. Xihuitl vio como Tonalli lanzaba también una piedra que fue a dar en el cuerpo de Moctezuma y se apiadó. Alzó la varita y murmuró el encantamiento de Mictlantecuhtli [6], que sólo debía ser pronunciado en situaciones especiales y vio como Moctezuma por fin caía, sin más dolor, sin más piedras que le acertarán y partía rumbo al Mictlán antes de ver su imperio, profundamente bélico, totalmente caído.

* * *

**Los recuerdos**

A Xihuitl, que ya no se llama Xihuitl, se lo contaron una y otra vez durante los años que siguieron. Como la turba que había sitiado las casas de Axayácatl persiguió a los extranjeros y a los indios que partieron con ellos, que cargaban con las riquezas de la ciudad a la que más tarde llamarían El Dorado. La ciudad que destruirían, piedra sobre piedra para construir la suya, una ciudad sin pirámides, sin guerreros jaguar, sin guerreros águila, sin dioses. Le contaron como entre los que huían iba una de las hijas de Moctezuma, la media hermana de la que era ahora una de las esposas de Cuitláhuac, el nuevo _huey tlatoani_ y como llevaba en el vientre un hijo del conquistador.

Le contaron sobre la rabia que se derramó en los puentes que conectaban la gran Tenochtitlán con tierra firme y se volvió sangre, color escarlata, color malva. Le contaron sobre las riquezas que se esparcieron al fondo del lago, perdidas para siempre en la inmensidad de las aguas, alojadas por la diosa Chalchiuhtlicue, la de la falda de jade. Y como cayeron los cuerpos al agua, mezclados los de los extranjeros de piel blanca con los de sus aliados indios. Le contaron como la sangre se mezcló con las aguas, como la rabia se volvió muerte y como aquella noche muchos fieros guerreros arribaron al Mictlán.

Le contaron, también, que Tonalli, únicamente armado de su varita y de su orgullo, se unió a la multitud que persiguió a los españoles y los mató. Le contaron como el cuerpo de su único amigo, que conocía desde la más tierna infancia, cayó al agua como muchos otros, herido de muerte y como su sangre se mezcló con la de muchos otros.

Aquella noche, la noche más triste de toda su vida, de aquel año. Año dos del pedernal. Quetzalli murió en sus brazos después de haber ingerido un remedio que ya no la salvaría jamás. Tonalli persiguió a los españoles y acabó entre las aguas del lago. Antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, Xihuitl, uno de los pocos magos que quedaron después de la matanza en el templo, se le acabó la infancia.

Y una parte de Tenochtitlán quedó enterrada para siempre, junto con las vidas de miles de guerreros y la esperanzas de otros muchos.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 13 de octubre de 2013_

* * *

**Aprendí más historia escribiendo esto que todo lo que aprendí en el colegio… Bueno, al menos si aprendí algunos detalles. Mis fuentes oficiales —que no acababan de ponerse de acuerdo con la manera exacta y la fecha exacta de la muerte de Moctezuma—, son un par de Enciclopedias, tres libros de historia, algunos detalles mencionados en el libro Copo de Aldogón, de la escritora mexicana María García Esperón. Los detalles de la forma de vida Mexica fueron tomados del libro Tlacaelel, el Azteca entre los Aztecas, de Velasco Piña.**

**El reto constituía en escribir que había pasado durante un acontecimiento histórico desde el punto de vista de los magos, pero en mi casi ha resultado el punto de vista de cualquier otro azteca, que sí, es mago. Considero que los Aztecas conocían la magia y los que eran «honrados» con el don, se convertían en sacerdotes, y estudiaban en la escuela de la aristocracia, el Calmecac. Los magos aquí descritos usan varitas, sí —lo que considero como «canalizadores»—, pero éstas no ocupan los mismos núcleos que las de los europeos, ni la misma madera. Por otro lado, a las pociones las llaman remedios, lo que da la pista de que sólo las usaban como sustancias curativas.**

[1] Una de las festividades más importante entre los aztecas, que se celebraba el primer día del quinto mes del calendario en el que se realizaba el sacrificio de un joven con un cuerpo sin defectos, además de que los guerreros bailaban en y cantaban en el Templo Mayor, desarmados.

[2] Para los mexicas es el señor del cielo y de la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre, origen del poder y la felicidad, dueño de las batallas, omnipresente, fuerte e invisible. Entre los nahuas, Quetzalcóatl y él representan dualidad y antagonía.

[3] Rowling utiliza, como núcleos de varitas, plumas de fénix, fibras de corazón de dragón y pelos de unicornio, pero tengo la creencia de que los fénix y los unicornios arribaron con los europeos (los ingleses, los franceses, los portugueses y los españoles).

[4] Cuando los Aztecas se establecieron en el Valle de México, que estaba bajo el poderío de Azcapotzalco, Teotihuacán era ya una ciudad abandonada y se decía que era la ciudad de los dioses. Tlacaelel, el Azteca entre los Aztecas, fue investido allí como Sumo Sacerdote de la diosa Cihuacóatl, la mujer serpiente, para después convertirse en el consejero de Moctezuma IIlhuicamina y varios _tlatoanis_ que lo sucedieron.

[5] Centros donde se educaba a los jóvenes del pueblo, de origen humilde.

[6] Dios de la muerte. El encantamiento de Mictlantecuhtli vendría a ser como la maldición asesina, sin embargo, no es el tradicional _Avada Kedavra, _pues la mayoría de los encantamientos y maldiciones de Rowling provienen del latín, y estos magos mexicas aún no han tenido contacto del todo con los españoles.


End file.
